Tormenting Reality
by Lil Miss Aika
Summary: Kagome's losing touch with reality and it's killing her litterally! When Sesshoumaru has a plan to kidnap her things get a twisted around when his plans fails to trade her for the tetsuiga. Whats a girl to do?
1. Default Chapter

Aiko: Hey, this is my first fic. So people please have a lil mercy lol.

DISCLAIMER!!!!!

I don't own Inuyasha Romiko Takahashi does though! I own the made up characters.

_Thoughts_

Not thoughts

Kagome opened her eyes to Shippo's; she smiled and kissed his cheek. She got up and looked around, Inuyasha was gone, and Sango and Miroku were still sleeping. She grabbed her bag and headed to the springs. "Where are you going Kagome?" Shippo asked. "I need to bathe, I smell of dead fish." And away laughing. _It's a nice peaceful morning. _And continued walking. She got to the springs and quickly undressed and stepped into the hot water unaware of the figure watching her. _This will be perfect, take the wench and trade it for tetsuiga. (sp?)_ Sesshoumaru thought, he smelt a familiar scent, Inuyasha's. He couldn't snatch her with him there. _Damn! I'll have to get her later then. _And ran at top speed toward the Western Lands.

Kagome relaxed against a rock in the middle of the spring. Inuyasha jumped out from behind a tree and landed at the edge of the ground. Kagome was shocked and reality came back. She glared and yelled for him to 'sit'. Inuyasha fell forward. "What was that for!? I try to protect you and you slam me to the ground!?" He yelled. "What?" She thought aloud. "I was the only one here!" Kagome yelled back. "No you weren't. I caught Sesshoumaru's scent. That's why I came here." He said. Kagome looked worried. "He was here? And I was clotheless...." She instantly was frightened. "I don't want him here Inuyasha..." she said shaking. Out of all the people she was afraid of, he was the worst.

Two Hours Later

Kagome woke up again; _I must have dozed off in the spring..._ She was still naked but Inuyasha's red hori on. She saw her clothes next to her. She stood up and collapsed. Her back had hurt. She got out a mirror and looked at her back. She gasped. A long scar trailed down her back. She could tell where it was bandaged up. What the hell had happened?

Another Three hours later 8pm

Inuyasha was back and had explained what happened. She passed out in the springs and almost drowned. She got her back cut from the rock scraping her back when she fainted. He jumped in picked her up. Wrapped her in his hori, grabbed her clothes, and brought her back and left to get food and some more bandages from Keade.

She said thank yous and now everyone was around a fire roasting fish on sticks and drinking tea. Kagome changed into her pajamas. A plat tank top and bag pajama pants.

She was still scared of what had happened earlier. She shuddered at the thought of Sesshoumaru watching her, what was he planning? She walked over to her sleeping bag, crawled in and fell asleep. Shippo went to wake her up, but Inuyasha told him to stay.

2 Hours Later 10pm

Kagome woke up again. She couldn't sleep at all. She got up and put her slippers on and went for a walk. She yawned. All of the sudden her eyes turned cold and emotionless. And her body went numb. She couldn't speak. She was trapped in her own mind. Someone was controlling her. Slowly her body moved toward the springs. She fell forward into the water with her face down. She tried to move out of the water but couldn't. Air escaped her throat, and she didn't have long.

Sesshoumaru had come back to capture Kagome, and fallowed her scent to the springs. He saw her and thought she was trying suicide. _The Fool!_ He thought and ran over and grabbed her from the water. She was normal again and her eyes burned with tears ignoring the fact she was wrapped in some ones arms. She cried. Sesshoumaru wondered why she was so miserable enough to do try this. He felt some pity for her, just barely.

He stared at her. She calmed down and stopped sobbing. She looked up at him soaking wet and noticed she had gotten him soaked. She turned away as fear over came her. But thought Why Sesshoumaru would have saved her? Her body felt limb and collapsed to the ground. "Why?" she said. "Why did I let this happen?" _Somebody was controlling me, and I could've stopped it. _ He picked her up and flew up in the air and sped to the castle.

Kinda freaky Kinda scary. Kagome's having problems keeping in touch with reality. And some ones trying to make her kill he self! Things will turn out better though, so don't worry! Thanks and review please!

Aiko


	2. A New Understanding

Yay! Another chapter from Aik Woo! xD Jk. Well anyway thanks for the reviews and I know this took LONG AS HELL. But ya know how things are.

_Thoughts_

Non Thoughts

DISCLAIMER

Kagome woke up the bright sun shining upon her face. She opened her eyes and was shocked. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. Layer upon layer she was covered with silky black sheets and blankets. She turned around and there was a canopy with curtains covering a painting of a giant white demon dog with a crescent moon on its forehead. She gasped. "Oh wow, its beautiful, but…but where am I?" she said. She stepped out of the bed and was face to face with none other than, Sesshoumaru.

"Oh my God…" she said and stepped back. "Sorry I do not believe I am God. Care to try again?" Sesshoumaru said and smirked. _Since when does 'he' have a sense of humor? _Kagome thought. "Ok fess up, why did you bring me here?" she said. "Simple, Inuyasha wants you, I want the tetsuiga. Understand where I am going with this?" he said. Kagome frowned. "I do, but there's one flaw in your little plan. Sure Inuyasha may want me, but he wants his dead woman Kikyo more. When you bring me to him, all he'll do is swear and cuss at you, apologize to me, and then run off with Kikyo not even lifting a finger, especially when his precious sword is a stake. sp?

"What?" he yelled and mentally kicked himself for it. "I meant, what do you mean he will not care?" Kagome paused. "Exactly as I said. He rather have Kikyo and his sword then have me and lose it." She sighed. _Great than what will I do with this human? Wait, maybe she can take care of Rin in the mean time until I decide to try this plan and see if she was right. I must think of this._ Sesshoumaru thought. He sighed. "If you are correct you will have some problems human." He said. "But until then, I need someone to help take care of Rin. My ward Jaken isn't really doing the job correctly." Sesshoumaru added. "Who is Rin?" asked Kagome. "A child I watch over. She followed me one day and did not leave."

Kagome smiled. "That's so sweet." She said. Sesshoumaru growled. "Do not test my patience." Kagome nodded. "I suppose I can help." She said. He simply glared and added a 'Follow Me' before walking out of the door. Kagome followed. She was amazed. The place was HUGE! Banners and portraits everywhere! "Oh my…these are all so pretty." She said. He rolled his eyes. He opened a door. "Rin, this is your new ward…" "Kagome. My name is Kagome." She interrupted. "We will speak later." He said and glared at her and shut the door behind him. _What's his problem…_ she thought.

"Kagome, can we go outside? It's so boring in here!" Rin asked. "Sure we can!" she said. Rin smiled and grabbed her hand then ran down the hallway. They shot out the back door into the gardens. Rin stopped. "Here we are!" she said and smiled. Kagome gasped. Flowers upon flowers everywhere! And a fountain with a rock marble walk ways. "My goodness it's beautiful." Her arms rose and she spun around with her eyes closed. She stopped and fell over and just laughed. Within minutes she had a bouquet of flowers. She took them and made a wreath and put in upon Rin's head. "You're a little Princess." She said. This made Rin smile.

Kagome saw a bush maze, and something pulled her towards it. She walked towards it. A servant saw, "No you mustn't!" she yelled but it was too late. She was already in. She felt her body pass a barrier. She was hesitant but kept going. "There's something here, in the middle of this. I have to see what it is." She said. She walked only faster. Left, Right, Right, Left, Right, Left. She keep going until she turned around another corner. A great fountain stood in the center with a gigantic cross at the top with an angel sitting on it. It had some writing on it. Kagome stepped closer. "In Great and Loving Memory of Satomi." She read aloud. "I wonder who she is, whoever, Satomi must have been very important." She said.

The fountain was built on a patch of land in the center of a pond. Kagome stepped into the pond. She didn't know what it was, but she just couldn't stop. Something about this grave enchanted her. She was up to the top of her skirt when she stopped. The tip of her hair wet. She lightly touched the fountain. Suddenly a force pulled her under.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU! LORD SESSHOUMARU!" the servant yelled. He immediately was in front of her. "Speak." He said. "The human! She went into the maze!" she said in a panic. _WHAT? How? I put a barrier there! It cannot be possible. _He thought with anger. He ran into the maze.

Kagome couldn't breathe. Air had escaped her throat. She couldn't swim up hard as she tried. Suddenly a voice entered her head. '_You need not be afraid young one.' __Who are you? I am the mother of Sesshoumaru. I lured you here for a special reason. To do one thing. You shall find out that your destiny entwines with someone you never thought it would. My destiny? What does this have to do with now? You shant learn until later. May this protect your well being. I don't understand I do not expect you to child, you shall learn soon._

Sesshoumaru arrived and saw Kagome's body in the water and bubbles rising. A pink ora surrounded her body. He immediately dove in. He saw here. Her sock caught under a rock. He kicked the rock to the other side of the pound and grabbed Kagome by her waist and drug her up.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't barely see and hear. She saw a blurry figure with silver hair. She heard him speak. Her eyes barely open. The last words she heard were "Don't die on me now!" and she passed out.

Sesshoumaru panicked. He pushed down on her chest and waited for five seconds, and pushed down again only harder. Kagome's eyes flew open and she sat up and spat up water and started coughing. "Are you alright?" he said hiding the concern in his voice. "Yes, thank you." She said. "Good, don't you EVER come into this place AGAIN, do you understand human? DO YOU? I DON'T WANT YOU HERE AGAIN!" he said and grabbed her arm and walked toward the doors. He opened them and brought her with him to a room. He opened the door and threw her in and shut it and locked it.

Kagome lye still on the floor where he had thrown her. She started to cry. "All of this is happening to fast to comprehend. Why is this happening." She said and sobbed. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked while getting up. "Himeko, a servant." She said. "Come in." she heard the door unlock and Himeko stepped in. She saw the wet carpeting imprint of where he had thrown her. She had a bruise forming on her arm. "Oh, that's not good." Kagome studied Himeko, there's no way she could be older than her. "Himeko, how old are you?" she asked. Himeko look in her direction, "I'm only thirteen, I've been studying in medical tactics since I was four, no need to worry." She said and smiled. "Oh, I knew I was older. How long have you been here?" she asked as Himeko examined her arm. "Since I was born, I was made a servant at the age of eight, it's an honor to be serving under Lord Sesshoumaru, and I've been treated so greatly here. You can call me Himey." She said.

"Okay Himey, so, do your parents live here with you?" Kagome asked. Himey frowned. "No, they died a week after I was born, I was raised by Jaka, he's my older brother." She said. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome answered. "My God, Lady you're soaking wet!" she said and ran to the closet, she pulled out a maroon kimono with a silver dragon on the sides. She pulled off Kagome's shirt and started sliding over the kimono as Kagome removed her skirt. "There you go! Why were you wet in the first place?" she asked. "Oh, I fell into a pond." She said. Himey looked at her, "Would this pond happen to be in a maze? With a memorial in the center?" she asked. "Actually, yes it would."

Himey sighed, "This surely is not good, have you any idea what is to be done to those who step foot in the very maze?" she asked. Kagome shook her head. "…Executed." Himey said. Kagome nodded. "I guess I'm rather lucky." Kagome said. Himey nodded. "Did you touch the memorial?" Kagome nodded again. Himey gasped. "And you survived? My Goodness! Those who touch it have over a thousand volts of electricity sent through there body. You must be…" _The one. _Himey thought. Kagome looked at her.

"I see." She said. Himey looked at her. "You will soon notice some changes Lady." She said. With that said Himey stood up and walked out leaving behind a small box. She took it and tired to open it, but it wouldn't budge. There was no lock on it or anything, it simply refused to open. Kagome took the box and set it on the dresser. She had just realized how beautiful the room was. Sheets of dark blue silk covered the bed. And there was a balcony. She walked out to it and there was a row of doors leading to other rooms. 'Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, Sesshooomaru, what were you thinking? Tsk tsk." She walked to the far edge of the long balcony. She looked across the land and she could see for miles. She stood there a felt a drop of water hit her face. "It's raining…" she thought out loud. The wind was picking up and her hair was flowing in front of her face. She could hear the storm brewing. A volt of lightening touched the ground with a loud clash. She heard a piercing scream from below. She looked and saw Rin and a bear demon staring her down with its claw in the air. Kagome screamed. "RIN!" and jumped off the balcony. She shut her eyes and as fell. _Maybe I shoulda taken the stairs!_ She yelled in her mind. She lightly touched the ground and started in shock for a moment. She forgot when she heard Rin scream out her name.

Kagome ran over to Rin and just as the bear struck she dove grabbing Rin cradling her in her arms when she was struck on her back. Kagome screamed and blacked out when she hit the ground holding the crying child to her keeping her safe. She heard the bear growl and a loud cry come from it. That was the last thing she heard before losing consciousness.

Kagome awoke to the plea of the child next to her. "Kagome-San your awake now!" Kagome tried to sit up when a pain struck her in the back and she fell back. "Owww! What's happened to my back?" she asked before remembering what had happened. Himey spoke up. "You musn't move Lady." Kagome nodded. "How long have I been out?" she asked. "A week and four days." A cold voice said coming from her left. "How come I wasn't killed by that bear?" she asked. "He saved you!" came a familiar voice. She glanced over. "Shippo!" she shouted with glee and forced herself to sit up.

She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. "Kagome, do you feel…different?" he asked. "Well actually I do…" she looked at her hands, she had claws! She pulled a few strands of her hair, it was a deep violet. She gasped. "I...I…I'm a demon!" she shouted. "How?" she asked aloud. "I'd like to ask everyone to leave the room." Sesshoumaru said. They obeyed and left. "So, tell me what you know?" Kagome said. "Well, I do know, the fact that you touched my mother's grave, had something to do with it. When the bear attacked, your will to protect Rin, transformed you. That's why when you leaped off the balcony you didn't fall to your death, when you were struck by the bear you lost a variety of blood, too much, a human couldn't live with that much lost. This triggered your blood flow to slow down, which is why you passed out. If you didn't transform, you'd be dead."

Kagome looked amazed. "My God, this is so…just wow." She said and gasped. "I want to thank you." She heard him say. She looked puzzled and stared at him, "Why?" she asked, "You were brave, and saved Rin's life at the risk of losing your own. Thank you." He said. Kagome almost choked. "Your welcome, Lord Sesshoumaru." He nodded. "I never thought I'd say this about a human but I would be lost with out that child. Her spirit reminds me so much of my mothers." He said. _He has feeling in his voice, his eyes, so warm. _She thought. He nodded and walked towards the door. "Sesshoumaru." She said. He turned around. "Hm?" she looked at her bandaged self, "Thank you also." She said. He nodded and smiled a small warm smile. He put on his emotionless expression on before closing the door to her room.

**Oooh, someone's in love.**

_Who are you?_

**You.**

_I feared you'd return to me._

**Oh, so you do have fears?**

_Shut it._

**Save some time and agree with me. You loooove her.**

_I shall not. I won't. I cannot love a human, especially since she is my brothers._

**You can love a human, you love Rin, do you not?**

_-sigh- I do, but her, she is my brothers mate._

**She is not! Haven't you paid attention? Her scent doesn't contain his.**

_My Lord…Your right._

**You love her? You admit it?**

_I didn't say that now._

**Were not done yet!**

He walked down the halls, 'Me, love her? Impossible.' He thought.

O.O

_**Yay! I updated! Lol, thank you all for reading. I promise to update more often now. Midterms have been a bxxxh!**_

_**Aika**_


	3. The Plan

'Allo! I got a question from somebody in my last review, "If Kagome's a demon, why does Sesshoumaru still call her human?" Simple. When Kagome saved Rin and blacked out, she transformed then. Not before that. She woke up, and Walla!

Anyway, here's another chapter!

_DISCLAIMER – I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters but I own Himeko/Himey_

Kagome sat on the fountain that was in the gardens. She sighed. Her hair had grown longer and it was a darker color. The colors of dark violet were the stripes that were on her cheeks and wrists. Her eyes had turned a deep silver. Her hand swayed in the water. Rin ran over to her. "Why are you depressed Kagome?" she asked. Sweet Rin, innocent, sweet, Rin. She thought. "Rin, I'm now a demon. This is something that changes my life entirely. I can never return home again. Never…." She said and started to cry. Rin looked sad. "Shippo, is it true?" she asked as he came running over.

He didn't want to say it. He really did not. At least not in front of Kagome, he didn't. So he simple nodded instead. Kagome sighed. She went for a walk around. She saw a hot spring. She thought for a moment. She sighed. In the flash of a lightning bolt her eyes had gone blank. Her face left expressionless. She walked towards the water. She stepped into it soaking the layers of silk and satin she wore. She slowly kept walking getting wetter every step she took. Before she knew it, the water was to her neck. She plunged under.

Unsure of what she was doing, amber eyes had followed her. He saw her plunge under. Sesshoumaru gasped slightly and ran over. He saw bubbles of air rise from the water and dove down to save her. She was too heavy under the weight of the layers. He slashed the two outer layers revealing her bra and underwear. He drug her up and laid her down on the ground and placed a hand over her chest to feel for a heart beat. He couldn't find one. He pushed down where her upper lungs were avoiding her breasts.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He knew what he had to do, and he felt that it would scar him for a loooong time. He placed his mouth on hers and blew air into her lungs. He pushed down again three times. He blew once more. After a second or two, Kagome started coughing up a combination of blood and water. Sesshoumaru patted her back. Kagome looked at him. "Why? Why didn't you just let me die? I'm such a burden, why keep me?" she asked. "I did not want you, I needed you, how else will I get the sword my half brother possesses." He said coldly.

Sesshoumaru stood up and started to walk away. He sighed. He knew his words had hurt her. He could smell the tears forming in her eyes. He turned around and walked back over and covered her with his hori, he then picked her up bridal style and walked towards the castle. "Tell me girl, why do you insist on killing yourself?" she sighed. "I don't, it is something deep within my soul that wishes to, something that takes over my body. Something I just cannot control." She said.

He concentrated on her eyes. She wasn't lying. Sesshoumaru pondered upon it. Kagome closed her eyes. He could feel the coldness of her body, he held her closer to keep her warmer. Kagome noticed this. She though to herself, 'What is he doing…..? I'm grateful and all that he saved me but, he's just a little too close…' her thoughts drifter further on, 'he looks so gorgeous right now, good and wet.' Kagome mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking? He was Inuyasha's brother, who he so deeply hated She could never betray Inuyasha that way. She blushed and looked away.

Too late, Sesshoumaru noticed. _Her and those emotions…I'll hold this against her later. _ He thought and smirked. Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself but glace and her. Cradled, in his arms, wet, in his white hori, her hair covering half her body with her eyes closed. _She looks beautiful…_ he thought in a dreamy voice.

**HA! HA HA!**

_What now?_

**You think she's beautiful.**

_Yes I do. So what?_

**You swore to never love a human, Rin came along, and here you are falling for another one. Oh how the mighty have fallen….in loooove.**

_I deny that I know you. --_

**Admit it, you're falling for her.**

_Will you go away if I do?_

**Maybe.**

_Fine, I am…_

**I'll return later, you're so gullible. **

_You bastard…_

**Gee I love you too…**

He walked silently over to the castle. He opened the door. Jaken rushed to his side. "Lord Sesshoumaru! What's…" "Leave me be." He ordered and walked up the stairs into the grand hallway. Sesshoumaru looked at her again. She had fallen asleep. He sighed. Waking her up would mean death his own death. Her misery would drown him alive. His room was closest and he was tired himself. Sesshoumaru opened his door and walked over to his bed.

He layed her down carefully trying not to wake her. He then layed down on the other side. He covered her up with the blanket and himself too. Sesshoumaru watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, her light colored skin glowed in the night's reflection through his window. She opened her eyes starting to awake. She spoke so softly and quietly. "Thank you." And she shut her eyes. You're beautiful. He wanted to say it so badly. But nay, he wouldn't. Not yet. She fell back asleep in seconds. He scooted closer to her. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her head softly. "Your welcome." He whispered and sighed.

_Why me?_

**Why you for what?**

_I admit, I'm falling for her, why me? After all that has happened over the years, why me?_

_She could never love a demon as I._

**Well if you weren't an ass to her.**

_I have pride._

**Too much of it.**

Sesshoumaru sighed again. Was his inner self correct? He glanced back over to her sleeping form. _I must take her back tomorrow, before I can't let her go. _ He scooted away from her and fell asleep.

He opened his eyes, and nearly died of shock. There, in his arms, she layed, even cuddled in with his tail, and he was holding her. She started to stir. He slowly moved her hands away from his tail, and darted out of the room. Kagome awoke and opened her eyes. She glanced around. This was not the room she was given, where was she? Panic rose in her. She got up. Kagome stopped for a moment and realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She fell to her knees feeling tired and alone.

"Shippo…" she whispered. "SHIPPO!" Kagome yelled it. In about 15 seconds the door flew open and there came Shippo running to her arms. She hugged him tightly. "What's wrong Kagome?" She started to cry. "I don't know…" she said and sobbed. Shippo held onto her. "I just don't know…"

In Sesshoumaru's study.

"Damn it all to Hell. Why is it that I cannot control myself? Feelings are for the weak. And I will not be weak." He said. "I'll take them back, now." He said and stormed out.

He stomped down the hallway to the room where he left her. He was about to open the door when he heard her. She sobbed. "I can't take it anymore Shippo, why don't I just kill my self now and get it over with." Sesshoumaru heard the pleading of the kit not to. She cried louder. He slowly opened the door. "Hey Sesshoumaru…" she said without even looking at him. She smiled a fake smile, a smile that tried to hide so much pain. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She was still sitting upon the floor. "Come say goodbye to Rin, I'll take you both back today." Kagome nodded and stood up caring Shippo.

"But I am dressed in no matter to be seen by a child." She said. He nodded and walked over to his closet. His many hori's and kimonos were there. He walked to the back of the closet. It t'was a large closet. He picked up a box and took off the top. A soft pink colored kimono was folded; lighter colored pink flowers were upon it. He carried it like it would break at the touch of a finger. Kagome had stood there with Shippo the whole time. He held it up to her. "Catching it is." He said and layed it on the bed.

He walked toward to door and opened it then shut it behind him. Kagome put down Shippo and removed his hori from her body. He looked at the kimono, it was so formal. That kimono was the prettiest she had ever seen. She gently put it on carefully not to damage it in any way. After tying it she looked at her self in the mirror. It was gorgeous; she on the other hand needed to brush her hair. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's. "I'm sure he won't mind so much." She said and smiled.

"Won't mind what?" he said as he walked back in. "Oh nothing." She said brushing her hair. She put the brush down, now, she looked great. He looked at her suspiciously. She twirled in front of the mirror. She really did look beautiful. And Sesshoumaru knew it. He walked over to her and picked her up. "You look nice, now we must hurry." He said and started to run off, Kagome grabbed Shippo's hand and pulled him up. He ran over to Rin's room. Himeko was sitting there playing with her. "Kagome!" Rin said and latched onto her leg. Kagome smiled. "Hey Lady!" Himey said. Kagome stuck out her tongue.

Himey gasped and giggled. She whispered in Kagome's ear, "I think he's attached to you Lady, or did you not notice his arm around your waist." Kagome gasped and her jaw dropped. "I'll get you!" Kagome said. Himey suffered from a giggle fit and couldn't breathe for a second. Kagome laughed at her, and the truth is, Sesshoumaru _did_ have his arm around her waist. She wondered if he noticed. "Friends, and Himey..." she said and laughed. "I have to leave." Himey looked surprised, "Y…You're making her leave?" Rin said to Sesshoumaru. He nodded. Tears formed in her eyes. She held onto her arm, "But you can't! Rin wanted a new mommy, she thought she had finally gotten one and you're taking her away!" Rin said.

"Oh Rin…" Kagome said and shook her head. She hugged Rin tightly. "Don't cry." She said softly. Himey came and took Rin to go play in the garden. Rin cried quietly. "Well I supposed we should get you back." He said. _Will he still try and get that sword? I hope he's prepared to be turned away. _ He flew up in the air and a cloud formed around them it would be a while before they came close to the forest. Kagome shut her eyes, it was still early. Shippo layed on her asleep too. Sesshoumaru held her bridal style. And close to him as well.

After a while hand fell to the ground and landed gently not to wake her he sat her up and leaned her against the well. She awoke. She was still drowsy. Kagome yawned. "Sesshoumaru, where are we?" she asked. "At the well." He said. Kagome looked down "Oh…" she said. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't want you to leave, Sesshoumaru. I think I've seen a side of you only Rin has ever witnessed if at all. You're a kind person at times, other times I wish I could hurt you. But I think I've developed a feeling of friendship between us. Don't you think?" she asked.

He flashed a quick smile. "I do." Sesshoumaru said and reached in his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. A silver one with a dog demon pendent attached to it. Such detail it had. He clasped it around her wrist. "If you need me, whisper my name in its ear. I'll hear it. This was my mother's, my father gave it to me when she passed away. It's yours." Kagome gasped. "Thank you, so much." She said and hugged him.

Sesshoumaru was a little surprised and hugged her back. Kagome smiled.

He parted from her. "You can always come back. But now we must return you to my half brother." He said. Sesshoumaru picked up the kit and handed him to Kagome for her to hold. "I may have to hurt you. Don't take it personal." She grimaced. "Okay I guess…"

He took her by the arm and started walking catching her off guard. _Him and his pride I swear…_ she said. She was drug on carrying Shippo best as she could.

.-

And so another Chap. Yayness. Hope ya liked it.

Aika


	4. Return & Revealed Emotions

And so I, Aiko, write once more:D lol.

You guys are great! I got a few more reveiws than last time!Review again and I'll give you cookies. .

LAST TIME

Sesshoumaru was a little surprised and hugged her back. Kagome smiled.

He parted from her. "You may always come back. But now we must return you to my half brother." He said. Sesshoumaru picked up the kit and handed him to Kagome for her to hold. "I may have to hurt you. Don't take it personal." She grimaced. "Okay I guess…"

He took her by the arm and started walking catching her off guard. _Him and his pride I swear…_ she said. She was drug on carrying Shippo best as she could.

NOW

They were getting closer. Kagome stopped in her tracks refusing to be practically dragged. "Stop, don't you sense it Sesshoumaru? It's Kikyo. She's close to here. And so is Inu. Shippo I want you to go to Keade." She said and so Shippo did. Sesshoumaru looked at her. He nodded, "Correct, but I will not let you sit here and whine over it, now get off your bum and walk. If your angry at Inuyasha by all means kill him." He said. Kagome laughed, "You're pleasant." She said. He looked at her, "Considering you're still among the living, yes, I am." He said a smirked. She stuck her tongue out. "I'll chop it off." He said and she gulped. "Someone's grouchy…" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru simply backhanded her shoulder. Kagome laughed.

And so they were there, undetected. So of course Inuyasha was unaware of those that watched them. "Inuyasha, where is she? You promised me her soul two days ago. I want to live again Inuyasha can't you understand that? Or do you just prefer to have my image over the real me?" Inuyasha looked to the ground. "I've lost her Kikyo, you'll have to get her soul on your own. I'm done trying to kill the one person who was always there for me Kikyo, and it isn't you." He said. Kikyo glared. "I'd go to the ends of the earth for you but you ignore me and you're falling for my reincarnation, damn it Inuyasha! I AM here for you, I always have been!" she yelled.

"YOU STRUCK ME DOWN AND LEFT ME TO A TREE FOR FIFTY YEARS WHEN I WAS DOING WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO, AND THAT WAS TO TAKE THE JEWEL! ….I was going to turn human for you Kikyo, but you're not the same, your cold, heartless, and unable to feel anything other than misery and hate." Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru's direction. Kagome gasped and fell. Inuyasha noticed. "SHOW YOURSELF!" he yelled. Kagome could tell he was in no mood. She stood; Sesshoumaru by her side. Tears formed in her eyes. "Oh Inu…" she said. "Kagome…? Is that you, or do my eye's deceive me?" she choked on a laughed. "It's me." She said.

"How? You're a demon, how is this possible?" he asked. Kagome said nothing g and ran into him giving him a hug. "I've missed you so much…" she said. He hugged her back tightly. "Kagome." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru coughed. "Eck hem." Kagome glanced over to him. "Take care of her, half breed." He said and off. "I thought you wanted the sword…" she said aloud. He stopped for a minute. And kept on. A voice rang in her head. _'A friend is more valuable then a petty sword.'_ Kagome gasped. Inuyasha looked at her puzzled. "Something wrong there?" she looked at him. "Nothing at all." She said and spun in a circle and laughed. "I'M HOME!" she said and laughed some more. Inuyasha folded his arms and smiled. T'was then he had remembered, Kikyo stood behind him.

Sesshoumaru walked slowly, feeling…incomplete. She reminded him, of Rin, of his mother. It was strange, how in just three weeks, she had grown on him He turned down a perfect opportunity to take the tetsuiga _I have become so weak because of her and Rin_. A piercing scream rang through his head. He covered his ears. It was Kagome.

His eyes dilated and he took off toward Kagome. He saw, he saw it all. There Kagome stood with Kikyo's dagger and part of her hand driven into Kagome's side. Inuyasha lay unconscious on the ground with a little blood puddle. Kikyo drew her hand back and Kagome started falling. He caught her before she hit the ground. "Putrid wench, I'll have you know you'll regret that with your life." He said. Kagome passed out. She thought to herself. _Sesshoumaru, should I smile because were friends, or cry because that's all will ever be… _And was out cold. He placed a hand on her forehead, already was she getting a fever. He layed her on the ground gently and stood to Kikyo. He glared at her. "You disgust me mutt." Kikyo said. She got an arrow ready. He was in a battle stance.

She shot her arrow and he darted toward her in a different direction. Her arrow missed. Sesshoumaru circled around her repeatedly and struck her back. She collapsed. Dead. The body disinagrated and a wooden puppet with a hair around it lay on the ground. "Curse it…" he said and stomped on it braking it. He walked ouver to Kagome and his half brother. Inuyasha was concious, but could not move, his eyes remained closed. He picked up Kagome with one arm and used the other to put Inuyasha over his shoulder. "For her sake, I'll let him live, for now." he said. Inuyasha heard this and was a little surprised. _'Did I hear correctly? Does...Sesshoumar, have, feelings for, Kagome? It would certainly explain alot. As to why she's alive.'_

"I can hear what your thinking, Inuyasha. And unfortunitly, you are correct, I do." he said. Inuyasha was shocked. He winced, "What do you mean unfortunitly?" he asked. "Feelings are for the weak." Inuyasha sighed. "Sesshoumaru you have too much pride, I have feelings for Kagome as well, but I've already screwed up with her, it's too late for me, Sesshoumaru, if you take her, take good care of her. She deserves best."

Sesshoumaru stopped for a minutes, he was a little surprised. "I understand." he said. And kept going. He looked at Kagome, a noticed something in her kimono. It reached in there with his spare arm. It was his mothers jewlery box. The little wooden one with no lock. But how did she get it? he wondered. _Did she, did she take it from my room? I had Himeko clean it for me. She told me it was sitting on my dresser. Just when you think you know someone they back stab you._ He glared and dropped Kagome. She groaned in pain.

"Ahhh, Oh Gosh it hurts." she said clutching her side. "Sesshoumaru why did you do that?" His eyes were tinted red. "WHY, DO YOU HAVE THAT BOX?" he demanded and held it for her to see. "Himey dropped it in your room, I picked it up, I forgot about it, I'm sorry!" she said. Inuaysha spoke up, "Sesshoumaru what are you doing? You know she isnt a theif." he said. "SHUT UP!" It started to storm, the rain fell hard, lightening struck.He picked Kagome up by the color of her kimono, "You better hope that's the truth." he said in a harsh voice. Kagome started crying. "That is my mothers jewlery box, nobody is ever to touch it except Himeko when she cleans it."

"I did not know." Kagome whispered. She clutched her side once more. She was starting to bleed again. Sesshoumaru frowned. He ran fast as he could holding on to them both. Kagome's blood pressure was starting in increase. He could feel it. He saw the village. "Which hut Inuyasha?" he asked. "The one where the old hag is." he said.

"Ah, the elder priestess." he walked into the hut. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Keade were all seated around a fire. They heard the roaring thunder. "It hurts, so bad."Kaogme said. "Kagome, what happened to ye?" Sesshoumaru set her down gently and pulled Inuyasha from his shoulder. He was still to weak to move. Sesshoumaru untied the yellow sash from around his waist and tied it around her waste to help stop the bleeding.

Keade sat by her side a place pressure on the wound, Kagome winced and moaned once more. She was crying at this point. Sesshoumaru's teath grinded and he punched the floor where he sat, he couldn't bare to see it.

AND THAT! Is this chapter...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...

Okay not really just messing with ya. 3

He sat there peiring into the mirror the girl heald, satisfied he smirked. This was too easy, he could tell they had grown attached, and new he could make great use of it. "Kagura, go and keep watch in that area, make sure you are not found. Take Kikyo with you." he ordered and the wind mistress obeyed.

Kagome couldn't take it any longer, she screamed and everyone in the room was thrown back against the walls. A pinkish blue light burst from her and swirled around her body. At that instant Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat, he had to do something. He walked over to her slowly, he put his armover his forhead to help reduce the brightness. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Kagome..." he whispered.Her feet touched the ground and her hair fell down on her. She took herhand and putitover the arm she felt around her waiste.

"Sesshoumaru..." she said. She turned around to face him, his arms still around her. "I...I uh...Thankyou." she said. She hugged him and he slightly tightend his grip on her. She winced and a tear fell from her eye.He let go of her imeditly. "It hurt so bad." she whined.Kagome looked over his shoulder, they were unconcious,and glanced at Sesshoumaru. She stared into his eyes, he cound't control himself,he covered her lips with his. Her eyes closed and she put her arms around his neck. He arms slid around her waist as her mouth expanded. He slid his tounge and met hers.

She parted fromhim, "What's wrong?" he asked her, She sighed,"I don't know, it just doesn't...feel right." she said and looked down. "Kagome, I won't feel right doing this unless you do." he said. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Awww, how cute, sorry if I'm interupting, but, I havesomething I need to take care of,Kagome." Kagura said. "Dance of blades!" she said andin an instantKagome was thrown back as Sesshoumaru stood his ground."Damn you Kagura, you'll pay for that." he said. "Oh really? I think not."Kagurareplied. He lunged at her and she doged it. He grawled at her, "Awww, did I bruise your ego?" she said and giggled. "Well too bad." she said and spoke again, "dance of blades!" he dodged it and lunged forward and clawed at her shoulded. She screamed as blood spewed. "DAMN YOU!" She threw something down and white smoke appeared. He coughed and waved it away, by the time he was able to see, he could see her flying off.

He turned around, "Kagome." he saw her, laying there unconcious bleeding once more."Damnit..." he mutered. "What was that?" a voice came from behind. He turned around, "Damnit Kikyo not now." hebarked at her, "Oh calm down I'm not here to cause trouble. I wasn't the one controlling that thing, it was Naraku, he's developed a way to change the puppet appearences." She walked over to Kagome and knealed down by her. "If she keeps bleeding like this she surely will not live." In an instant a hand clutchedher neck, "Then Isuggest you make it stop."Sesshoumaru said.

Okay now it's really the end.

Aika


End file.
